Pride & Pregnancy
by ophelly
Summary: Modern AU. Kagome Higurashi, an aspiring doctor, must deal with nine months of intense scrutiny and drama after a one-night stand with Inuyasha Asahiro, the youngest son of a rich family, leaves her pregnant. Rated T.
1. Pink

**NOTE: **This is an is an AU that takes place in modern day Japan. The characters are all human, like you and I. This is also very, very _loosely _inspired by Pride and Prejudice.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY**

an Inuyasha fanfic

* * *

**i. **

Kagome had never realized how ugly the bathroom of her apartment was.

The room's design was atrocious, frozen in time from when it was first built back in the 1980s. Its floors and lower-half of the walls were made of the same generic bathroom tile, while the rest of it was plastered with a hideous pink-and-green floral wallpaper that made her want to scratch her eyes out. The medicine and under-sink cabinets where both made of the same faded wood material, but what really tied the room together was the weird shade of Pepto Bismol-pink shared by the toilet, the bathtub, and the sink top.

Sango complained about it when they first moved in a few months ago, but Kagome had dismissed her out of sheer relief that they had found an affordable place to live for the school year.

It wasn't until the arrival of the bathroom's newest additions—five pink pregnancy tests with equally atrocious pink plus signs—did she realize that the bathroom was absolutely unbearable.

She couldn't even afford an apartment with a decent bathroom. How the hell could she afford a baby?

Her phone began to ring, its generic tone pealing from inside her tiny bedroom just across the hall. It was probably Sango again. Her best friend and roommate had called her several times since she had announced that she was taking the test. Slowly, she peeled herself from her hideous bathroom floor and walked to her bedroom.

" So…" Sango began awkwardly. Her voice, as well as the noises surrounding her—the whir of the metro, the robotic voice of the station announcements, the drone of commuters–were loud and clear over Kagome's phone, almost as if they were right in the room. "How'd _it_ go? "

"Positive," Kagome replied stalely, slouching down onto the floor. The hardwood was cold beneath her bare legs.

Sango stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "…are you sure you're reading the tests right?"

"I'm sure," Kagome released. "It's positive. They're all positive."

"All? How many did you use?"

"Five tests, Sango. I bought some more after you left," her eyes grew heavy with tears. "I'm screwed."

"Now now, hold on a bit," Sango said, her voice gentle yet unwavering. "There's still a chance that the tests could've been wrong. I mean, you might've just gotten a bad batch."

Kagome sniffed. "That seems pretty slim," she said dryly.

"Rarer things have happened. In the meantime, do you have any idea who the father of this hypothetical baby is ?"

Sango had jumped into full big-sister mode, once again. She was always the more responsible of the two. Despite them going through the same medical program, it was Sango who often prevented Kagome from completely losing her mind.

Kagome had been so wrapped up in the shock of seeing that ugly pink plus sign that she had almost forgotten about that Factor. She closed her eyes, furrowed her brows, and tried to think.

"The last person that I slept with was Hojo…" she stated. "But that was months ago, weeks before we broke up, even!"

"Alright, well, you didn't notice your period was gone until this month, so it can't be him," Sango deduced.

Kagome sighed again, exasperated. "Hojo is seriously the last person I had sex with!"

Sango scoffed. "You've had to have slept with someone else between then and now. I'm sure this isn't some Immaculate conception."

Kagome stuffed her face into the comforter of her bed to stifle a scream. She had never had sex with anyone besides Hojo, and she hadn't been with anyone in the months since. She was way too busy with her medical school coursework to even go out on a date, much less entertain a one-night stand. It's why she had dismissed Sango's suggestion to take a pregnancy test when she had first noticed the absence of her period.

"Hey," Sango said, recapturing her attention. "Are you sure you didn't meet anyone at that party we went to?"

Kagome felt her stomach sink. "What party?"

"Seriously ? Remember that influencer guy I went on a few dates with last month? His birthday party? "

Kagome was silent.

"Come on, don't tell me you can't remember!" Sango said incredulously. "You were pretty drunk when we left, though."

"Oh god," Kagome breathed. "Give me a second."

That party had slipped her mind entirely. Now that she thought about it, she could remember arriving at the party standing up and then leaving only with the physical support of Sango and her date. She had gotten embarrassingly drunk on account of anxiety over an exam that she had taken earlier that day. Thankfully she passed, albeit barely; however, she had left wasted to the point where she couldn't even remember most of the night. Everything in-between her arrival and her departure was a complete blur, and she had woken up with one of the worst hangovers of her life so far.

But, as she dug through the various nooks and crannies of her mind, she slowly felt herself recollecting a cute-ish guy with long, silver hair and bright, golden eyes, a few drunken kisses, and….

Oh.

"Ugh!" Kagome yelled loudly.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I remember his looks, but not his name," Kagome explained. "Did I speak to anyone with white hair and gold eyes? "

"If I saw I would have suggested him by now," Sango said. "You had sex with someone and you can't even remember his name?"

"Don't make me feel even worse!" Kagome cried. "We were both drunk off our asses!"

"We need to go to the hospital tomorrow so that you can take a pregnancy test there," Sango said, taking on a sisterly-tone once again. "If you're really pregnant, we'll figure out what to do from there, all right? "

Kagome sniffed but nodded as if Sango could see her through the phone. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'm about to board the train now—I'm coming back as fast as I can," Sango said. "I'm certain everything will work out, no matter what."

They said their goodbyes, and soon Kagome was left with her own thoughts once more..

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this very short (for me at least) chapter! I'm planning on keeping the word count for each chapter of this story between 1000-1500 words since I'm focusing most of my creative attention on _Song of the West. _This story has been rolling around in my brain for like a year, so I finally decided to go ahead and begin publishing it as a side project.

The main pairing of this fic will be Inuyasha and Kagome (of course), with sides of Miroku and Sango and Sesshomaru and an aged up!Rin. If you don't like one of these pairings, I'm still hoping you'll stick around for one of the others; if not, thanks for giving this story a chance still!

Remember to leave a review! Feedback really helps me decide whether or not to continue a story, so it's very much appreciated!

Until next time~


	2. Choice

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha. This story is purely for fun!

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY**

an Inuyasha fanfic

* * *

**ii. **

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when a person has drunk, unprotected sex with another equally drunk person during a wild night out, they run the risk of either 1.) getting pregnant, or 2.) impregnating someone else.

This was, of course, best known by none other than Kagome Higurashi, who now possessed both the medical training and first-hand experience to back up that statement.

When Sango had returned from the University's campus, Kagome had still been sitting on the cold hardwood floor, completely enveloped in the warmth and security of her comforter like a caterpillar in its cocoon. She wanted to lie there forever, eyes closed and earphones in, free from the stresses of school, family, and the steadily growing fetus that may or may not have been residing in her uterus.

Unfortunately, the real world was less forgiving. So, just as Sango had said, she peeled herself away from her floor and opened her laptop to make herself an appointment with the closest physician to her apartment. Miraculously, they were able to fit her in the very next morning.

Saturday was bright, cold, and dreamy, matching the atmosphere of the sterile, half-empty clinic. In a daze and unable to stomach the sight of another pastel pink urine test, Kagome politely requested a blood test. After the nurse had taken the required amount of blood, all Kagome could do was sit, wait, and try to drown their anxieties in the apps on their phones.

This is all just a false alarm, Kagome thought, a sudden wave of positivity washing over her as she scrolled through social media posts of her old friends and classmates as they began their careers, wet on dates, and generally enjoyed their youths. As Sango said, the at-home tests could have easily been wrong—after all, the accuracy of urine tests could easily be affected by factors like dehydration or the time of day. Combined with the fact that she freaked out and took the other four back to back, the circumstances could've easily added up to create five false positives.

Besides, plenty of people in the world have had unprotected sex multiple times in their lives without it resulting in another human being. What were the chances that she would be the one to suffer after an out-of-character mistake that wouldn't happen ever again?

An hour or two later, the results came back.

She was pregnant. Five weeks, to be exact, which inconveniently aligned with the date of the party where she had most likely had sex with a mysterious young man with white hair and golden eyes.

She was fucked. Literally and figuratively.

The nurse even congratulated her after giving her the news. Kagome flashed the grin not of someone genuinely happy to be expecting, but of someone who was about to have a nervous breakdown.

(When the nurse noticed this, she was also kind/concerned enough to slip pamphlets regarding adoption and abortion into Kagome's visit summary package.)

And, thirty minutes later while sitting on the swingset of the public park on the way back to their apartment, she did. Even though they were most certainly going to get kicked out of the playground whenever the park patrol noticed their presence, the detour at least gave the two girls a chance to weigh their next options before having to go back and face the five completely accurate pregnancy tests that were sitting in a plastic baggy in their equally menacing bathroom.

" I still have Miroku's number, you know. We could just ask him who was at the party," Sango pointed out.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the chain of her swing. "I thought you said you were through talking to him? "

"I did, but this is more important than a bad date," Sango scoffed as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. A few strands of hair floated from her neat low ponytail when the breeze came. "You can look through his page and see if you recognize anybody after I unblock him."

Slowly, Kagome began to flip through the small, smooth pamphlets that the nurse had given her. Whoever this mystery guy was, they needed to contact him quickly. Even if Kagome decided she didn't want to keep the baby, she would need the father's consent before any procedures or to fill out paperwork.

Still, everything was moving so…_fast_. On top of her current anxieties, she could feel a bit of her nausea coming back again.

"Wait a minute, Sango," said Kagome.

Sango looked up curiously from the phone in her hand.

"I wanna go home and think before we contact this guy," Kagome explained. "I need to sleep on this."

Sango had to work that afternoon, which meant that Kagome would be alone once more, with nothing to entertain her but her laptop and the sound of her thoughts.

But when she came back to the apartment, something was off.

First of all, she could see the lights of the living room shining through the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor. Sango, who could be counted on to turn lights off, had been the last one to step out of the apartment that morning, and Kagome was sure she hadn't gone back for anything before they went to the clinic.

Second, and most worrying, was the fact that the door was unlocked and the spare key was missing from its typical spot.

_Great_, Kagome thought._ I'm knocked up, and now we're getting robbed._

When she opened the door, she was met with simultaneous waves of relief and horror.

On the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen were two or three large containers of delicious smelling food. Her mother's plain brown shoes rested on the mat near the door.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she pulled out her phone, which had been on do not disturb that whole morning, and read the message from her mother.

_Stopping by to drop off some food! :^) _

Any other time, this would be a godsend. Every once in a while, her mother or Sango's father would come around to drop off random supplies that they thought their daughters would need.

But today, before she had time to stash the paperwork from her doctor and get rid of the pregnancy tests that were still arrogantly lying in that godforsaken tacky-ass bathroom, it was the worst thing that could happen.

Kagome tested the waters. "…Mom? "

"In here!" Her mother called from the bathroom with a seemingly normal tone of voice.

Kagome sighed and prepared for the worst.

Sure enough, her mother was seated on the closed lid of the toilet, bagged pregnancy tests in her hands.

"I can explain," Kagome started.

Her mother glanced up. "So these are yours?"

Kagome nodded and slid down to the pink tiles of the floor.

"Oh, Kagome!" Her mother said. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was just confirmed today," Kagome explained. "I'm five weeks."

Mrs. Higurashi moved to sit next to her daughter on the floor. She was surprisingly calm given the news she had just received.

That was something Kagome noticed immediately. "You aren't mad?"

"What's there to be mad about?" Her mother asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "What's done is done."

"What should I do?" Kagome asked.

"That's ultimately your decision to make, Kagome. Just know that whatever you decide to do, your grandfather and I will support you," she responded.

Hearing those words from her mother, even though she had not told her that she barely knew who the father was, removed some of her anxieties.

"I guess I should start bringing over more food from now on, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi jested.

Kagome laughed, half-sincere, half-dry.

By the time her mother was gone and Sango had returned from her shift, Kagome had made up her mind.

"Sango," she said. " I think I'm ready."

* * *

**a/n: **Big thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I didn't expect it to be so well received! I was a little nervous since this is my first time writing an InuKag fic (or writing Kagome and Inuyasha at all).

I intended for this story to be a comedy in addition to a romance/drama, but wow...these past two chapters were slightly depressing to be honest. I kinda felt bad for Kagome!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Influence

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha. This story is purely for fun!

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY**

an Inuyasha fanfic

* * *

**iii. **

As soon as Sango got back to the apartment, she and Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and scrolled through the now-unblocked profile of social media influencer Miroku Nakamura.

He was certainly popular. With 16 million followers and a bright, conspicuous blue checkmark next to his handle, Kagome was surprised that she didn't remember this guy.

"Where did you even meet him?" Kagome asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "The gym."

Sango sent the DM within .02 seconds—nothing more than a simple "We need to talk." The two girls thought it'd be a good idea to mention the baby stuff last to avoid immediately being ghosted.

But, as they were scrolling through pictures of Miroku with various other models, actors, and musicians, there was one picture in particular that made the cogs in Kagome's brain begin to turn again.

"Sango," Kagome gasped. "That's him!"

Sango tapped on a picture of Miroku and two other guys—an older one and one around their age—taken on a large boat in what appeared to be the middle of the ocean. The two men shared similar long, thick white hair, golden eyes, and other facial features. They were both incredibly handsome.

Sango was deeply disturbed. "Oh, god."

"What?"

"Kagome, this man has to be at least 45 years old!"

Kagome sighed. "No, not that one. Him." She tapped on the likeness of the younger white-haired male. "That's the guy I was with that night."

Sango tapped on his tagged social media handle. Unlike his friend Miroku, he was extremely private—his account was locked, and despite his impressive follower count, he only followed a handful of people, with one of them being Miroku.

"Well, they seem to be good friends," Sango said, scrolling through more pictures of him and Miroku together at various venues—the beach, the gym, an apartment, a formal gathering. "We can start pressing Miroku for this info as soon as he responds."

As if on cue, a notification banner flashed on top of Sango's phone screen.

_nakamuramiroku_: So, you've finally decided to unblock me? wink_emoji

"Hold on a second, Kag," Sango said, pulling her phone closer to her.

Kagome nodded and leaned back in her seat. Her heart was beating fast. Now that they had gotten in touch with Miroku, it was only a matter of time until the nerve-wracking meeting with his friend.

Still, the sooner they could decide how to go about the baby situation, the better.

After four or five minutes of nails tapping on glass, Sango sighed and looked up at Kagome.

"He's trying to rope us into meeting him in person," Sango said warily.

Kagome shrugged. "If we do, he won't be able to ignore us when we ask for help."

Thus, the two girls arranged to meet Miroku in-person the next day.

On the train to the meeting place, to ease Kagome's rising anxieties and get their stories straight, they did as much research as they possibly could via social media and search engines.

First, his name was Inuyasha Asahiro. He was 24 years old and lived right there in Tokyo.

Second, he was Miroku's best friend. He was a regular on Miroku's account, with pictures of them together going back to their high school days.

Finally, he was a young man of means. Many of the events that he attended with Miroku were high profile, and in order to keep up with an influencer of that caliber, you had to have some money.

Not that his alleged wealth in any way affected her feelings about the situation. If anything, it would just make things ten times more difficult than they needed to be.

(If only she knew beforehand how true this would be. She'd regret not doing more research into the source of his money later.)

Miroku had brought them to the Ginza district of Chuo ward, home to a chic little cafe and brunch spot with overpriced drinks and a fancy french name that seemed to be his favorite, according to his social media posts.

When the girls arrived, he was sitting near the shop's large window with the sun falling delicately on his black hair and twinkling off his gold earrings. He looked rich neat in his off-black blazer and deep purple turtle neck. His expression lit up when Sango walked through the door, followed by a brief flash of confusion when Kagome followed her to the table. Still, he seamlessly bounced back from this surprise, smirking and removing his sleek black sunglasses when Sango and Kagome reached his table.

"And to what do I owe the honor of meeting with two lovely women today?" Miroku said, smiling. He had bright white teeth and a warm smile, the same smile he had borne the night of the party. Kagome was beginning to remember.

"Definitely nothing you did," Sango grimaced. "Let's get to the point."

"What's the rush? Sit down, get some coffee first. We have all the time in the world." Miroku said, all the while signaling to a waitress. Then, he turned to Kagome, who had been shuffling around uncomfortably since getting off the train.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked, surprised. "Uh…hi?"

"I remember you from my party," he explained. Then, he chuckled. "Wild night, huh?"

Kagome's face turned beet red.

"That's actually what we came to talk to you about," Sango said.

Miroku's brows raised slightly as he took a sip of his drink. "…All right. Speak away."

The two girls sat down at the table. Kagome pulled out her phone.

"I need to get in contact with this guy, fast," she said, showing him a picture of Inuyasha.

Miroku put his drink back down and sighed overdramatically. "You guys met up with me so that I could set you up with Inuyasha? Why not just tell me this over messages?"

"You're the one who wanted to meet in person," Sango pointed out.

"Well, listen," Miroku said. "I'm honestly not that good of a matchmaker—"

"Look, I'm absolutely not trying to get 'set up' with anybody," Kagome said, slightly irritated. "Something happened at your party that I really, really need to talk to him about."

"It's an emergency," Sango emphasized.

Miroku's expression switched from one of light amusement to one of concern. "What kind of emergency?"

"Is that important for you to know?" Sango asked.

"Look, I know you guys kind of hit it off at the party, but I can't just give his number to someone else without a good reason," Miroku huffed, raising his cup to his lips. "That'd make me a bad friend."

"I'm pregnant," Kagome announced bluntly.

Miroku began to choke on his drink. The other well-off patrons of the cafe glanced at him from the corners of their eyes before returning to their affairs.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I wish," Kagome replied wryly. "Want to see the tests?"

"…You brought them with you?"

"Yes."

Miroku looked like he was considering it.

"All right, all right. No need to pull out pee sticks in a cafe," Sango said, ever the voice of reason. "But yes, she's pregnant. A doctor confirmed it and everything. Five weeks, which lines up with the date of your party."

"And you guys think it's Inuyasha's?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I need to be absolutely sure before I get more involved in this. Last thing I need is Inuyasha pissed off at me. Plus, you were both pretty drunk."

"Unless there's another guy with white hair that you invited to your party, it's Inuyasha," Sango said.

Miroku sighed. He had come here expecting another date, only to be thwarted by news of a child that isn't even his. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his blazer.

"Well, here's his number," he said. "I'll tell him to expect a call."

Kagome took out her phone and saved the number. Then, she leaned back in her seat. She had found him. It had been that simple.

The three young adults sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Then, Miroku coughed awkwardly.

"So…." He said, turning towards Sango.

"No," Sango replied. She tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "If that's all, we've gotta go."

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything!" Miroku exclaimed. "Can't I at least call you later? We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."

He's right, Kagome thought. Sango simply rolled her eyes, and the two left the cafe.

Once outside, Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh city air.

It was time to take the next step.

* * *

**a/n: **Wow, a bunch of stuff has happened since I've last updated this. I hope everyone's doing ok despite all this coronavirus stuff!

Special thanks to itzatakahashi, kagomeLove2, WildHeart44, and the guest for leaving such kind reviews on the last chapter!


End file.
